The Real Truth behind Hades and Persephone
by p4d
Summary: People always assume that Hades is a bad guy. I mean he may be the King of the Underworld, but he can't be all that bad? This is the true story behind the marriage of Hades And Persephone. R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: People always assume that Hades is a bad guy. I mean he may be the King of the Underworld, but he can't be all that bad? This is the true story behind the marriage of Hades And Persephone.**

**Disclaimer: wait...why did I put a disclaimer? How could I own Greek Myths? I'm NOT thousands of years old...**

**By the Way: Half way through the Point of View is gonna switch from Persephone to Hades**

**Persephone POV**

I'm Persephone. Daughter of Demeter. Yeah, the Greek goddess of spring. Anyway, I'm here to tell you the real story of me and Hades, Hades and I. Because he did not kidnap me. Ok? Seriously! Where do you people get that idea?

On with the story:

I was sitting next to my mother as she was giving me a lesson on how to grow her famous Golden roses. It was only minutes before my mother would be summoned for the Dark solstice (shh...this will be explained later). All the gods and goddess would be there. And for the first time I was going with her. I was really excited. In my excitement the Golden Rose I had grown in my hand became a whole bouquet. My mother smiled at me before speaking to me, "Excellent! Oh just wonderful honey!" She glanced at the sun. It was setting. She stood and walked in the direction of the thrown room. I laid my bouquet down and trotted after her. When we reached the throne room was when I first saw him.

Hades. God of the Underworld. Gods always told me that he was a mean, brooding, all around unpleasant guy to be around. But to be he just looked so...so...whats the word? Handsome...thats it. Handsome. He had this impossible black hair, with eyes to match. He was muscular with olive skin and a gray satin toga. His toga was held up with pins and ropes made of gold. He didn't sit. I looked around to see if there was an extra chair, but I saw none for him (well there was mine but my mother wanted me to sit in it). I sat by my mothers thrown as the meeting began. Zeus was the first to speak.

"Welcome! Now that everyone has arrived the council may begin," His electric blue eyes shifted towards Hades, "Hello brother, its nice of you to join us at the dark solstice." He didn't seem glad to see him. He kinda spat out the words in disgust.

"Well, brother," He said in a disgusted tone, "I am a god too. Even though I have no throne but I play a role of just as much importance as you do." Zeus looked furious. Hades smirked. While Aunt Hera stroked her husbands arm in an effort to calm him down. The meeting continued. I barely listened. I began playing with a rose I had grown in my hand. Changing its color. I glanced at Hades. I began imagining a rose as black as his hair. My rose instantly changed color. I blinked. I quickly hid the rose under a fold in my dress. Hoping non of the gods present saw it. I glanced up. Everyone was arguing amongst themselves. Eos enter the room. She bowed for in respect of the twelve mighty Olympians. She seemed dis trot when she saw Hades still there.

"Lord Zeus. Dawn is approaching. Lord Apollo must prepare his chariot." She bowed again and left. Soon followed by Apollo.

Thunder rumbled and Zeus disappeared. Hades sighed. He strolled over, well more glided toward me and my mother.

"Now, who is this young goddess?" He kissed my hand, then my mothers.

"This is Persephone, goddess of Spring and my daughter. It is her first meeting Hades." She glared at him. He only smiled. A small smile. But still a smile.

"May I see that flower you grew during the meeting?" I swear I blushed then and there. I dug the rose out of my dress. And handed it to him. "Its very beautiful. Do you mind if I keep it?" I nodded. He glanced at Demeter in a silent goodbye and disappeared. She opened her mouth to speak, but I had already ran off to the garden on Olympus. I scooped up the roses I had grown earlier. I changed them to the color black and sniffed them. I held them to my heart. I heard the gate to the garden creak. I quickly changed them back. A satyr entered the garden.

"Lady Demeter wishes to speak to you." He bowed.

"Thank you, satyr. Could you give these roses to Aphrodite? She wanted some" I handed him the roses and walked to my mothers room. I peeked in the door. My mother was angry. She was scowling at an Iris Message.

"Hades!" I froze. She was talking to hades. I listen more intently. "I know it is required by mother that you attend a meeting once a year but that gives you no reason to talk to any one! Most especially my daughter. I want that rose back. Your the God of all things dead. You do not need a _living_ flower!" I was confused at why she was so angry. "And stay away from my daughter!" She wiped her hand over the message. I ran. I didn't stop until I reached my room. I how could my mom demand my gift back? I was just being nice! Wasn't I?

**Hades POV**

I only visit Olympus once a year. Before departing for my annual (completely boring) meeting, I walked through my throne room. I stared on how empty it was. Only one giant chair for only one god, me.

I sighed.

The underworld vanished from in front of me and I was standing in my brothers throne room. I slouched against the wall. I stared at the empty thrones. I heard voices nearing the door. I sighed. The underworld was a crowded place but it was dreadfully dull. I sighed again. As the door opened I re-arranged the features on my face to be as expressionless as possible. How I got the job for the most lonely and hated job in the whole world? Well thats another story.

Anyway, I was pretty much prepared for another boring meeting. Thats when my sister Demeter walked in. At her heels scurried a young immortal girl. She was beautiful. She had this black hair that shined in a rose color when light hit it. She had a green dress held by vines. She moved towards a chair next to Demeter's throne.

The meeting droned on. I was greeted and addressed. I always wondered why they hated me so much? Do they even remember why I am the Lord of the Underworld I bet they don't. Any way, I keep getting off track. I saw that goddess fiddling with a color changing flower. I changed to black. I was a little shocked. I mean she had black hair but it was more of a really deep brown. This was underworld, no hope black. She tucked it away in the folds of her dress. I turned my attention back to the council. Zeus began droning on like an idiot about something while Aphrodite did her nails, AGAIN. I must've fallen asleep. (See I developed this neat little habit of learning to sleep while standing and keeping my eyes open. Just for these meetings.)

When I awoke Zeus had just ended the council. I glided over to Demeter and the girl. I kissed their hands.

"Now, who is this young goddess?" I questioned as politely as I could.

Demeter scowled. " This is Persephone, goddess of Spring and my daughter. It is her first meeting Hades." I only smiled. It was a small one because Demeter would think I was mocking her if I did any different.

"May I see that flower you grew during the meeting?" I saw her blush. "Its very beautiful. Do you mind if I keep it?" she handed it over. I glanced at her mother, and disappeared.

Back at home sweet underworld, I placed the flower into a vase. I sniffed it. She was technically my niece but Persephone was beautiful. I would love to have someone as cheery as her down here with me. So that I wouldn't be alone anymore.

**I planned this to be a one shot but I thought it might be fun to add more chapters! So don't forget to review. Even if its one word. I would still love to hear your opinions**

**Review!**

**-p4d**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chapter! I'm really loving this story....**

**Disclaimer: Whats the point? This mythology was put together thousands of years ago! HOW WOULD I OWN IT?!**

**Persephone POV**

Do you believe at love at first sight? I didn't.

To tell the truth, I didn't until I had a little "chat" with Aphrodite.

_FLASH BACK_

_I walked aimlessly through the grand halls of Olympus clutching the black flower Hades had returned to me after my mother demanded it back rather violently. I clenched my heart and bit my lip to hold back tears. I turned around preparing to dash back to my room when I bumped into HER. Aphrodite._

"_Ah! Persephone! So nice to see you. I still have yet to thank you for those dazzling flowers. Could you come with me?" She beckoned me down the hall. Most likely to her room. I nodded and glided after her._

_When we arrived in her quarters. She snapped her fingers and two soft pink chairs appeared. We sat and she looked at me. Then the rose in my hand. I hid it as quickly as I could. She didn't seem to mind. She cleared her throat and spoke._

"_Do you know how many types of love there are, Persephone?" Her faced seemed amused. I shook my head. _

"_Well, there are many types,Romantic Love, Family love, Sisterly or Brotherly love. But," her eyes twinkled, "the one I want to talk about with you is Romantic love!" She giggled. I knew I had a shocked look upon my face I managed to stutter out, "I'm not in LOVE with anyone."_

_She only giggled. "Do you realize Persephone that most love is love at first sight?"_

_I shook my head violently. She let out a whole hearted laugh. "Sometimes people don't realize it at first, but I can guarantee that your in love too! OOO! Who is it?" I dashed out of the room when she said this. The last thing I remembered was the giddy expression on her face. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Its been exactly a year since I last saw Hades. And today I would see him again because today was the Dark solstice.

I entered the thrown room and sat in my seat. When I was seated I glanced up. Only to see Hades staring at me. I blushed, and turned my attention to Zeus as he began the meeting.

As usual, the meeting was dull. Nymph brought me jasmine tea. I glanced at my mother. She had a scowl on her face. She was scolding her nymph maid for forgetting to put actual rose petals around her rose tea. Watching the nymph recoil in terror as my mother threatened her was probably the most interesting thing that happened. Well, until I glanced around.

Dionysus was hiccuping and blurting out random comments, like: "This is dull!" MORE WINE!" "Daddy? Did I ever tell you you look so handsome." After a couple more he got struck with lightning. I couldn't help but snicker. He looked like a burnt grape. Most hold respect for the 12 olympians and are able to resist the temptation laughing at one of them, especially in their presence. Even stranger, I heard someone else snickering. I glanced in the direction of it, only to see Hades with his hand over his mouth and clutching his stomach.

I burst out laughing. I even fell off my chair. Hades slid to the ground laughing with me.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" Boomed Zeus. He held his master bolt in his hand. It created sparks up his arm and made his hair poof out like a clown. Every one was looking down at the floor. I laughed harder. So did Hades. His face turned a redish color. No one ever laughed at the king of the gods. Ever.

My laughs stopped when I recoiled in pain. Zeus had me in a death grip by the arm. As he dragged me toward the door of the thrown room. He gave a last glare toward Hades as he disappeared with one last chuckle.

Zeus continued to drag me through Olympus. I realized where we were heading when I saw Eos. She held her head down as she opened the gates. Was he going to throw me off Olympus like he did to Hephaestus? To his own daughter? Well Hephaestus was his son but I'm his daughter! Would he throw Athena off? I bet not. But there he was about to chuck me off Olympus. I struggled a bit in his grip. All attempts in vain. He pushed me through the gates.

He released my arm and I fell.

**Dun. Dun. Dun. Hello. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had Internet troubles. I'll update real soon. Already working on the third chapter. I might include Hades POV in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

**p4d**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm BACK.**

**Normal Disclaimer crap (check any of the first 3 chapters if you must)**

**There will be a switch in POV's again, and I got rid of chapter 3 to create a new scene...I like this one better.**

* * *

**Hades POV**

I saw her fall, or rather I watched her fall when Zues grabbed her and thrust her off the edge of Olympus like he had done to his son ages ago. I stood there in awe for a few moments, no longer than a second before I sunk into the shadows behind me, remerging directly under the gates Persephone had been thrown from only moments ago. I slipped my helm on, its ability to turn the wearer invisible and vanish completely to the eyes of everyone else.

I waited for her as she careened closer and closer to the Earth below. I willed my body to take form but maintain its invisibility, so that I could not be seen when I caught her. Or at least that was the plan. It didn't work. Despite all my own godly strength, the forces of the young goddess's fall forced the helm from my head and me to my knees and bleed the golden ichor that flowed through my immortal body. The child goddess, who had dared laugh at the king of the gods (no matter how funny he looked), lay sleeping. In my hand materialized a single black rose petal which I placed in Persephone's hands.

Then through the shadows I sunk back to my lonely corner of the throne room. Zeus was waiting for me.

"HADES!" He bellowed. Ouch. His voice hurt my ears, so very different from the dull, very dull, lull of ghosts hovering around in the Underworld.

"You are banished! EXPELLED FROM MY COURT! LEAVE! AT ONCE!"

"Now Zeusy, what would mother say? I'm only here once a year after all. How much harm can I be?" I teased my youngest sibling, pinching his cheekes. He was looking a shade of purple now. Dionysus licked him, mumbling something about yummy grapes, it earned him a quick sock in the stomach. I over dramatically bowed, rose and left the room. One of the satyr servants squeaked and ran when he saw me.

Sigh.

I faded through the shadows back to my own throne room in the Underworld. You would think as King of the Underworld I would have a creepy black throne decorated with bones and jewels. Okay. It has bones and jewels and it's black. So you were right but it is the most comfortable chair in the universe. Zeus's throne can't even compare (and trust me I know, I sat on it for fun once). I had barely sunk into the seat's soft cushions when the alarms blared loud. Little ghost skeleton warriors ran through the palace and the fields. One of the men, an old general who died when one of his own men's arrows shot him through the chest, entered and bowed to me. I groaned. Who was it this time? Every now and then a hero or mortal would come to "save" a loved one from death. It was rare that one ever made it past Charon but the lazy ferrymen seemed to let more and more slip by as the years passed on.

I expected a mortal. But I was wrong.

It was a goddess. And not just any goddess. It was Persephone, my niece (which since Gods don't have anything like DNA to connect us was really just a title for all of you who think I'm a pedo or something like that).

"Take her back to Olympus. NOW." I bellowed. She couldn't be here, this was no place for a goddess of Spring to be.

"NO!" She yelled. She ripped her arms from the skeleton warriors grips, breaking them to pieces with a single swing. "I am not going back there! There is no place for me now. Zeus cast me out." Tears formed in her eyes.

"But you saved me." Smiling at me, Persephone was breathtakingly beautiful. Over the years from our first meeting she had grown. She was no longer the shy goddess in her mother's shadow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stammered. I sounded stupid. I gestured the warriors away. I cleared my throat. "You can't stay here."

"Why not?" She protested.

"Simple. This is the land of the dead. You are a goddess of spring. A goddess of life. There is no place here for you either." I turned away. I was supposed to be Hades. King of the Underworld. Hated by gods and men. I swallowed and turned back to her, she was crying now. The warriors reappeared at the gesture of my hand and escorted her away.

I thought that would be the last time I would ever see her alone again.

Boy was I wrong.

* * *

**Persephone POV**

As I fell miles and miles closer to the ground, I passed out. Pathetic really but I was scared out of my wits. For gods sake I was falling millions of miles to the ground. If I was lucky the deformation could be reversible. Not likely though, just look at Hephaestus (actually don't look too closely it's a little scary. It's no wonder Aphrodite is always sneaking off with Ares). Anyway, when I woke I was perfectly fine. No cuts, bruises or serious harm at all. It was strange.

Until I saw the petal, not just any petal a black petal like from the flower I made for Hades.

Hades. He must have saved me. This petal was proof. I kissed it and ran towards the mountain behind me. At its peak were the doors to Olympus. If the meeting was still going I could see Hades again. I guess Aphrodite was right. I did love Hades. As I got closer my feet slowed down. I remembered.

Zeus had thrown me out.

Thousands of miles to the ground.

I wasn't welcome in Olympus anymore.

So how would I find Hades?

So I looked around. Disguising myself, I entered a village nearby. Some of the villagers were sick or wounded. I passed through as a flower seller, using my godly gifts to create the flowers I would sell to make me more believable. The village was perfect. The sick people were dying, and dying soles go to the underworld guided by Hermes. When someone died all I would have to do is follow him.

That's what I did. The plan was going well, until I was caught by some skeleton guards. At first I put up a good fight. Hey! I know what you're thinking. Goddess of Spring must be really weak and that blah blah blah. Lies, all of it. I convinced Ares to teach me how to fight by giving him flower's for Aphrodite or another of his various mortal girlfriends. When I found out that they were going to take me to see their King I surrendered. They dragged me across the Underworld.

That's when I got a truly good look at the place. It was like sad took a wrong turn, ran into death, added a bit of despair, torture, and boredom plus tons of lines, one three headed dog, a black mucky river complete with a little boat and ferryman, and that was the Underworld. Oh, and added three islands that had never ending parties and cheer that just didn't seem to fit the whole deep dark depressing underworld image the rest of it was trying so hard to make. Just before the actual palace (which was a darker replica of the actual halls of Olympus) were lines and lines of black trees, from their boughs were plump and juicy pomegranates. The dark gloom from the underworld made them look even more delicious.

The skeleton guards led me to the throne room. Inside Hades was resting on the throne. His dark black eyes were hard to read. At first I thought he was surprised even happy to see me, but his voice sounded angry, "Take her back to Olympus. NOW."

I protested. I even started crying, practically pouring my heart out to him without actually saying the word's "I love you". When the guard's started to push me out of the throne room I made one last appeal:

"Won't you at least escort me out? Unlce." He tensed.

"Of course." I smiled. "Niece." My smile faded. Was I nothing but a niece to him? I could feel the tears coming back but I blinked them away.

I took a moment to look at the skeleton guard's that was holding me. They weren't pretty, their bones were scratched and broken from swords and other weapons. Obviously each guard was once a soldier who died in battle who would now eternally serve Hades. I pulled my arms free.

"I can walk on my own." I scowled at the guards. Hades waved his hand and the guards backed away a couple of inches, close enough that if I tried to escape they could tackle me to the ground but far enough that I didn't have to feel their bones over my skin.

As we left the palace halls to the courtyard, I glanced at the pomegranates again. Ripe and juicy. Asouvenier, I thought. Just one, with my gifts I could preserve it forever. Hades stepped in front of me when we reached the gate. It took 6 skeletons to open it and in that moment I snatched the smallest pomegranate from the nearest tree and hid it in my dress.

When we reached the river, a few guards and I got onto the boat with the hooded ferryman. I looked at Hades into his dark, handsome, eyes that looked full of sorrow.

"Goodbye. See you next year." I tried to smile. My face just didn't respond.

Hades cupped my cheek. "I wish you could have stayed." His words were soft, so soft I almost didn't catch it. He turned away and slunk back towards the palace. The three-headed dog bound to him, a large bone in his mouth. Hades pet the creatures middle head, its outer heads were jealous and licked his hand. He took the bone and chucked it into the large field were thousands of ghosts floated.

That was my last image of Hades in the Underworld.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! The final chapters one or two, I haven't decided yet, are currently being written. This was supposed to be up earlier this week (as promised in the new crossover I started) but my cable company was being a butt.**

**Anyway, ENJOY! Review please.**

**-p4d-**


	4. Chapter 4: END

**It comes to an end. Hope you all like it...**

* * *

**Persephone**

At home in my room in my mother's, Demeter, palace I held out the pomegranate I had stolen. I had never seen one so beautiful before. It was scrawny and deformed in comparison to the others that grew in the same garden, but it was my treasure none the less. My grip on it was tight. Too tight, so tight that I cracked the pomegranate open, revealing the seeds inside.

Oops.

Oh well. I started picking seeds one by one.

_He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not._

I hummed happily. When I was about to pull out the fifth seed my mother walked. She screamed. I dropped the pomegranate. I reached for it on the floor but my mother was faster scooping it up. Her face was filled with horror. She grabbed my arm and pulled me through the halls of Olympus toward Aunt Hestia's hearth. Once there she chucked the pomegranate into the flames, black smoke erupted from the flames.

She yelled at me. Truthfully, I didn't catch too much of it. Actually I ignored most of it. Deadly boring she was when she got like this, repeating herself over and over again. What I did catch was:

"AND NEVER ARE YOU TO GO NEAR HADES AGAIN!"

That's when ripped my arm from her grip and ran. Parents. Really. Uh. Anyway I ran to the one place she wouldn't expect me to be. Aphrodite's.

Zeus knows why mom is so afraid of her. Uncomfortable was probably a better word for it. I was dreading seeing her too really, I could hear a big fat: _I TOLD YOU SO_, coming.

I was right too.

The moment I entered her room with a sad heartbroken look on my face I knew I must have had was when I heard it.

"I told you so!" Screeched the love goddess.

So, I poured my heart out to her. This time I wasn't afraid because I knew if anyone could and would help me it would only be the goddess of love. She squealed, again. I told her how I kept a pomegranate. She squealed again. And again. And again. I was afraid her face would remain locked in squealing position.

"I don't know what to do." I confessed when I had finished my story.

Then she gave me this serious look. "I'll be right back." She rose from her seat with red glitter behind her. She reentered moments later holding the four pomegranate seeds I had plucked out of the pomegranate earlier. I guess my mother was to into freak out mode to notice I had left them on my bed.

"Your answer is simple, hon. Eat these! They are food from the underworld and if you eat food from the underworld you have to stay there. Usually forever. Though seeing your mother's attachment issues" – I thought who wording was a little too kind, whatever – "it'll probably only get you a short time there. A couple of months maybe."

I reached for the seeds. Aphrodite pulled them away. "Ah, Ah, Ah!" shaking her perfectly manicured finger, "Eat them at the next solstice meeting. Winter would be best. In front of everybody! They must witness your devotion to your love."

She curled the seeds inside my hand. I nodded and slipped away down the marble halls of Olympus.

I couldn't wait for next year!

* * *

**Hades**

A new winter equals another winter solstice meeting. Joy! I was looking forward to his one even less after what happened with Persephone last year. Gods, look at me I'm actually blushing. I followed the gods through into the throne room. The meeting droned on as usual, and I slept through most of it as usual.

As the meeting concluded a voice perked up from the corner of the room. Persephone, who I had noticed had been fidgeting all meeting, managed to squeak out a sound. She cleared her throat.

"Lord Zeus, you have so graciously forgiven me for my unruly behavior last winter and I was hoping I could make a request."

Aphrodite had put down her mirror. That was new; I'd actually never seen Aphrodite without a mirror in her hand. Even at her wedding, she made Hephaestus wear a mirror on his face.

"What do you ask, Persephone?" Zeus's voice was calm but full of suspicion.

"I would like to get married." Aphrodite squealed. Sometimes I wondered how she could stand doing that over and over again. I sipped on some nectar a scared nymph had handed to me. "To Hades." I choked on my nectar, coughing loudly.

"What?" I said in utter surprise. The council stared at me then back to Persephone.

The first to protest was Demeter. "Persephone! Be rash. You can't marry Hades. He's," Demeter sneered in my direction, "of the dead! My dear Persephone." She went to hug her daughter. Persephone swatted her hand away. She walked over to me.

I probably looked stupid. I was still shocked by all this. Persephone pulled something from her dress, four seeds. Demeter shrieked, it took me a minute to register why. They were pomegranate seeds, and not just any pomegranate seeds, they were from the ones that lined the front of my palace in the underworld. Persephone smiled.

"They say if you eat the food of the dead, you a bound to stay there." I nodded. "I once had a whole pomegranate, but I only managed to hold onto these four seeds." She touched my cheek. "You said last year when I visited you that you wished I could have stayed. I can stay, of course, if you'll have me?"

Demeter looked furious.

I gulped. Zeus rose to speak. Aphrodite pushed him back into his chair. _Shh! Don't ruin the moment!_ – She spat at Zeus.

I looked down at the seeds in her hand. I took them from her. "Open your mouth." I told her. Persephone lit up. I dropped the seeds onto her outstretched tongue and she swallowed. I took her hand and led her through the Halls of Olympus to my chariot. The horses reared excitedly dashing off Olympus straight down the grassy lands below where a dark hole appeared and we drove through it down to the underworld (one of the only things Demeter's version ever got right. She wasn't kidnapped. She went of my own free will).

Persephone and I didn't have a wedding or exchange wedding gifts. We kept to ourselves and quiet the first couple of months after my big announcement. But I could tell as the months passed she missed the life and flowers of the world above.

I had given her a garden but all the plants were dull their color not nearly as bright as it would have been on the surface. That night I pulled my wife, still wasn't used to that at this point, to the side.

Poof.

A pink cloud of glitter appeared next to us. Aphrodite, fiddling with her makeup as usual appeared.

"Hello love bugs!" She hugged us. Aphrodite had a surprisingly tight grip. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. It's about Demeter."

"What about mother?" Persephone gripped my hand tightly.

"She's pouting. Big time! Everything is freezing over. And nothing will make her happy. Trust me I've tried! Except you sweetheart."

Drama queen, I thought. Demeter always had to have her way. And her way this time was to have her daughter back.

"But I can't leave Hades!" Persephone protested.

"Yes, you can." I said, I cupped her cheek, "I know you love me, but you are the goddess of springtime. You need to be up there."

"Hades!"

"Four months. Every year for four months, for every seed you ate, you can live with me here. Demeter can pout all she wants. Then you'll go up and live with her and do your spring time thing."

"Hades!" This time it was a happy one. She kissed me quickly before taking Aphrodite's hand and disappearing.

So that's the truth. I didn't kidnap her or force her to stay with me. Zeus didn't have to order me to release her. Demeter was still a sobbing cry baby.

I love Persephone and Persephone loves me.

I'm a good guy.

* * *

**THAT'S IT! I AM FINISHED! HOPE YOU ALL LOVE IT!**

**Yes it did get sappy in the end.**

**'Til next time**

**~p4d**


End file.
